Arrow of Honor, White Passion
by IchiRuki DarkTigrex-Slayerz
Summary: Aku akan pergi menyelamatkan Inoue-san. Bukan karena Kurosaki ingin menyelamatkannya, namun murni karena tekadku sendiri. IshiHime from Ishida POV. For BVF 2 September. Gomenasai ngumpulinnya super telat!DX


**Arrow of Honor, White Passion**

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

Akhirnya, setelah ga bisa ikut BVF bulan lalu gara-gara writer's block akut, DarkTigrex bisa berpartisipasi di bulan September ini!*nyalain mercon perayaan* Ehm... jadi untuk bulan ini, DarkTigrex ingin main bentar sama Uryuu Ishida, si Quincy kacamataan yang sedikit terlupakan ini!*dipanah Ishida* Yah, Ishida jarang tampil di FBI, padahal DarkTigrex bilang dia itu karakter penting lho! Apa gara-gara dia ngebosenin ya makanya jarang tampil di FBI?*dipanah 1200X*

Sepak takraw(?)nya Ishida di Hueco Mundo Arc ini jarang disorot, mungkin kalah pamor sama Espada kaya Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow, padahal menurut DarkTigrex Ishidalah yang punya niat paling murni untuk nyelamatin Orihime.

Ga ngerti maksud DarkTigrex? Makanya masalah itu DarkTigrex coba ulas di fanfic ini. Well, semoga fanfic ini ga melenceng dari niat DarkTigrex yang sebenarnya...

Attention! : Fic ini dalam bentuk Ishida POV!

**XXXXX**

Ketika Ishida mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri, sebenarnya atas dasar apa dia begitu ingin menyelamatkan Inoue?

Apakah karena dia temannya, apakah karena Ichigo ingin meneyelamatakannya, atau hanya kerana dia merasa harus melakukannya?

Apakah mungkin karena sebuah perasaan yang tak dapat terungkapkan kepada Inoue?

Dia tak pernah menemukan jawabannya.

Atau mungkin secara tak sadar dirinya tak ingin mengetahuinya?

Namun pasir putih hampa dan rembulan dingin

Akan memaksanya untuk menghadapinya.

**XXXXXX**

Tubuhku terbaring lemas di lantai beton dingin. Napasku yang terengah-engah hanya menambah rasa sakit yang ada. Sial, kelihatannya Ryuuken lebih terlihat seperti ingin membunuhku daripada memulihkankan kekuatanku. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu, aku hanya ingin kekuatanku kembali.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku begitu ingin mendapatkan kekuatanku kembali. Mungkinkah itu karena aku ingin memulihkan kehormatanku sebagai Quincy?

Sebagai Quincy terakhir, tentu saja menjaga kekuatanku dengan sebaik-baiknya adalah tugas yang tak dapat terelakkan lagi. Merupakan suatu penghinaan besar bagi seorang Quincy kehilangan kekuatannya karena kecerobohannya sendiri, telebih lagi bagiku, Quincy terakhir. Tak ada Quincy lain di dunia ini, kecuali diriku.

Namun, aku menghilangkannya.

Masih segar di ingatanku bagaimana aku kehilangan kekuatanku. Aku melanggar peringatanmu, Sensei. Namun itu semua kulakukan atas nama Quincy, dan juga untuk membalaskan kematianmu.

Atau mungkin bukan hanya itu alasan aku melanggar pesanmu.

Inoue-san.

Begitu menakutkan melihatnya menangis ditengah pertarungan yang mengerikan itu. Inoue-san datang untuk membantu Kurosaki, namun dia tak sadar bahwa dia juga menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Itu mengingatkanku di waktu dulu, di saat engkau melindungiku dari serangan hollow-hollow besar. Demi melindungiku, kau merelakan nyawamu untukku. Sensei, sungguh aku tak ingin kau pergi, aku ingin menolongmu. Namun ketakutan membutakan mataku, sehingga aku hanya bersembunyi. Sensei, jika saja aku membuang jauh-jauh rasa takutku, mungkin engkau masih menemaniku sekarang.

Namun hidup terus berjalan, meninggalkan masa lalu penuh kepahitan di belakang menuju masa depan penuh tanda tanya. Karena itulah aku berjanji takkan membiarkan orang yang berharga bagiku menderita lagi.

Inoue-san begitu mengingatkanku kepadamu Sensei. Dia adalah pribadi yang halus, selalu ingin melindungi orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya, tak peduli betapa terlukanya dia sendiri. Sungguh, dia terlalu mirip denganmu, melihatnya terluka selalu mengingatkanmu padamu.

Karena itulah aku mengambil langkah gegabah. Tapi di sudut hatiku, aku tak menyesal. Aku berhasil membalaskan kematianmu dan melindungi Inoue-san. Dua orang yang berharga bagiku.

Oh Sensei, maukah engkau memaafkanku sekali lagi, karena telah melanggar peringatanmu dengan alasan yang...

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan reiatsu yang sangat familier muncul didekatku.

"Selamat malam~!"

Urahara-san!

"Eh, sebetulnya masih sore sih..." katanya dengan senyum aneh khasnya. "Ayahmu sedang tidak ada ya? Aku bakal repot jika dia ada."

"Apa maumu kemari?" tanyaku dengan nada acuh tak acuh.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah dengan Inoue-san."

Seketika tubuhku terlonjak mendengar nama Inoue-san. "Inoue-san? Ada apa dengannya?"

Tampangnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat serius. "Inoue-san diculik oleh para Arrancar ke Hueco Mundo."

Aku tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang kudengar barusan. "Inoue-san... diculik?"

"Ya..." Urahara-san menjawab dengan nada muram. "Soul Society lepas tangan soal itu, dan Kurosaki ingin pergi ke Hueco Mundo sendirian."

Soul Society... lepas tangan? Berarti takkan ada yang pergi untuk menyelamatkannya! Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan satu lagi orang yang berharga bagiku menghilang dari hidupku lagi! Tanpa pikir panjang aku berdiri dari dudukku. "Aku akan pergi menyelamatkannnya."

Urahara-san hanya memandangiku. Kemudian aku teringat sesuatu yang penting.

"Tunggu sebentar, tadi kau bilang Kurosaki ingin pergi sendirian?"

Urahara hanya mengganguk. Kesunyian mulai datang menghinggapi kami. Huh, sudah sifatnya, secara sembrono ingin melakukan sesuatu tanpa perhitungan. Namun aku berpikir jika pergi ke Hueco Mundo sendirian sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Mungkin ada baiknya jika aku bergerak bersama Kurosaki. Namun aku masih terikat dengan perjanjianku dengan Ryuuken. Tapi tunggu dulu...

"Kalau kau mengeluarkanku dari sini, maka beda ceritanya."

Tak lama setelah aku pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini, aku akan akan pergi ke Hueco Mundo bersama akan pergi menyelamatkan Inoue-san. Bukan karena Kurosaki, namun murni karena tekadku sendiri

**XXXXX**

Mungkin aku mengadakan perjanjian dengan Ryuuken untuk menjauhi shinigami setelah dia mengembalikan kekuatanku. Namun Kurosaki adalah agen shinigami, terlebih lagi Soul Society meniggalkannya. Jadi, Kurosaki hanya _manusia _dengan reiatsu seperti shinigami, bukan shinigami asli, jadi aku bebas untuk bergerak dengannya tanpa terikat dengan perjanjian konyol itu.

Aku duduk diatas batu, yang entah itu palsu atau tidak, di ruang bawah tanah milik Urahara-san, menuggu si rambut oranye itu. Huh, sebenarnya dia itu berniat menyelamatkan Inoue-san atau tidak sih?

Pandanganku tertuju pada Quincy Cross di pergelangan tangan kananku. Quincy Cross peninggalan Sensei. Aku mengambilnya secara diam-diam dari Ryuuken. Kekuatanku sudah cukup pulih, jadi seharusnya aku dapat menggunakannya dengan baik.

Sensei, maukah engkau meminjamkan kekuatanmu untuk membantuku menyelamatkan orang yang berharga bagiku? Karena aku tak ingin mengulangi kesalahanku lagi.

Karena tak ingin kehilangan lagi orang yang berharga bagiku.

Orang yang beharga bagiku.

Sebetulnya apa definisi dari itu? Apakah mereka yang menjadi keluargaku? Tapi, mengapa aku tak menganggap Ryuuken sebagai orang yang berharga bagiku? Ataukah mungkin mereka yang menjadi temanku? Kurosaki dan aku bisa dibilang berteman, namun juga rival. Mungkin saja dia juga merupakan orang yang berharga bagiku, namun entah kenapa rasanya jika berbeda dibandingkan dengan Inoue-san.

Kalau begitu, mengapa Inoue-san terasa begitu berharga bagiku, jika terasa lebih dari teman? Apakah...

Lamunanku berhenti begitu Kurosaki datang. Urahara-san meinta kami bertiga untuk berkumpul. Kemudian dia menggumamkan suatu mantara dan terbentannglah di hadapan kami lubang hitam yang besar, yang dia sebut "Garganta". Aku melompat memasuki lubang hitam itu mengikuti Kurosaki dan Sado, berjalan menembus kegelapan menuju Hueco Mundo.

Walaupun begitu, pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di benakku sembari aku menyusuri kegelapan yang serasa tak berujung.

**XXXXX**

Aku melintasi padang pasir Hueco Mundo dibawah sinar matahari palsu Las Noches. Bahkan dengan Hirenkyaku, sejauh mata memandang hanya pasir yang kulihat. Ternyata Las Noches lebih luas dari yang kukira. Setelah "pengumuman" yang dikatakan Aizen, pikiranku terus berkecamuk dengan ketakutan. Bagaimana jika Inoue-san terluka, atau mungkin akan dibunuh? Aku takkan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika itu terjadi.

Setelah sekian lama melintasi padang pasir Las Noches, berdiri di hadapanku sebuah menara putih menjulang tinggi. Aku dapat merasakan reiatsu milik Kurosaki yang berbenturan dengan reiatsu yang berat, pasti milik seorang Espada. Ditengah badai reiatsu itu, aku dapat merasakan reiatsu Inoue-san berdenyut lemah diantara dua reiatsu mengerikan itu. Aku harus cepat kesana untuk melindungi Inoue-san. Namun sebelum itu, aku harus melakukan persiapan. Aku mulai mengukir ranjau yang diberikan ilmuwan aneh itu di lantai bawah. Dengan ini aku yakin akan cukup merepotkan si Espada. Persiapanku sudah beres dan aku mulai menaiki menara putih itu.

Ditengah perjalananku, aku merasakan reiatsu milik seorang Espada lain, namun tak sekuat yang sedang bertarung melawan Kurosaki. Aku melihat lubang besar yang dibuat oleh Espada satunya. Dia akan menyerang Inoue-san! Dengan cepat aku melesat dan menembakkan satu anak panahku kepada Espada berbadan besar itu. Panahku bahkan tak dapat menembusnya walaupun kutembakkan sekuat tenagaku. Dia memang sekuat yang terlihat.

Namun mungkin ini bukan hari keberuntungannya, karena tak lama kemudian dia terkena ranjau yang sudah kupasang di menara itu. Sang Espada berbadan besar bernama Yammy itu berusaha menahan dirinya dengan berpegangan pada pinggir lubang. Itu adalah usaha yang sia-sia.

"Mala Suerte, aku kasihan padamu..." ucapku sambil memanah tumpuan tangannya, menguburnya berlantai-lantai dalamnya menuju dasar menara.

Selesai berurusan dengan Yammy, Kurosaki memandangiku dengan cukup terkejut. Bisa-bisanya dia memasang wajah seperti itu disaat seperti ini.

"Ishida..."

"Apa?" sambarku. "Mau bertanya di tengah pertarungan? Santai sekali. Mau tanya apa? Aku disembuhkan oleh Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Aku telat karena Abarai disembuhkam duluan. Kurotsuchi menyuruhku membawa ranjau itu. Ranjaunya akan meledak begitu Arrancar masuk ke dalam sensor reiatsu. Aku mengukir atap di lantai bawah untuk menguburnya, " jelasku panjang lebar. "Ada lagi, yang mau kau tanyakan?"

Sebuah senyum terbentuk di wajah Kurosaki. "Sejak awal aku tidak ragu sedikitpun. Seenaknya saja kau bicara, merepotkan." Uh, lagi-lagi dia bicara seperti itu.

Kurosaki membalikkan badannya, berhadapan kembali dengan Espada lawannya. "Tolong jaga Inoue. Jika reiatsuku tak dapat ditahan oleh Rikka-nya Inoue, tolong kau lindungi dia."

"Tidak kau suruh pun aku sudah berniat begitu." Tentu saja, aku memang berniat untuk menyelamatkan Inoue sejak awal. Aku akan terus melindungi hingga dia keluar dari sini.

Kemudian aku merasakan reiatsu Ichigo semakin pekat. Reiatsunya terasa berbeda, semakin mendekati wujud reiatsu sang Espada. Jadi inikah yang dia sebut "Hollowfikasi"?

Kurosaki dengan ganas mulai menerjang sang Espada. Udara mulai sesak dipenuhi benturan reiatsu yang berat. Aku memperkuat kuda-kuda dan mendekati Inoue-san untuk melindunginya jika terjadi apa-apa. Kurosaki terus mendesak sang Espada hingga ia harus melompat keluar menara. Udara disekitarku terasa sesak lagi. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Dia akan menembakkan Cero!

Reiatsu kehijauan itu dengan telak mengenai Kurosaki. Namun Kurosaki bahkan tak bergeming sama sekali! Dasar monster!

Sang Espada melesat keatas memperjarak dirinya dari Kurosaki. Walaupun mereka mulai pergi jauh ke atas, reiatsu merka tetap terasa sangat kuat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat keras dari atas. Spontan aku menengadah keatas langit, dan takjub dengan apa yang kulihat.

"Langitnya berlubang..." gumamku, "jadi itu benar-benar langit palsu.."

Tidak ada waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan langit yang berlubang karena ada hal lain yang lebih penting. Pandanganku teralih menuju Inoue-san. Dia masih terus menatap lubang di langit itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diungkapkankan.

"Inoue-san..."

Dia menoleh pelan kepadaku. Aku sangat bersyukur dia selamat. Tapi melihat pandangannya yang penuh kekhawatiran, aku menyadari bahwa sekarang masih terlalu cepat untuk mengatakannya. Dia khawatir dengan keadaan Kurosaki di atas sana, dan itu sama buruknya dengan terluka karena Espada itu, jika tidak lebih buruk lagi.

"Tenanglah, Kurosaki pasti menang..." Hanya kata-kata itulah yang dapt meluncur dari mulutku untuk menangkannya, tapi itu cukup untuk mengurangi sedikit kegelisahan di wajahnya. Namun aku tahu di dalam dirinya dirinya sangat ketakutan. Dan hanya ada satu cara untuk menghilangkannya. Kau harus menang darinya Kurosaki!

Namun tak lama kami dikejutkan sebuah goncangan reiatsu yang mengerikan. Sangat kuat sampai-sampai kakiku bergetar hanya untuk menahan berat badanku. Sebetulnya apa yang terjadi di atas sana?

Gonacangan itu mulai mereda namun tetap terasa sangat berat di kulitku. Bahkan aku harus berusaha agar kakiku dapat berdiri dengan tegak. Pandanganku masih terpaku kepada langit yang berlubang itu. Sebetulnya...

"Ishida-kun..."

Dengan sedikit terkejut aku memalingkan wajahku kepada Inoue-san.

"Apa kau bisa mengantarkanku sampai ke atas kubah ini dengan kekuatanmu?"

Aku terdiam mendengar matanya penuh dengan permohonan yang bercampur dengan keputusasaan yang dalam. Mungkin sebuah permintaan yang sulit bagiku, namun aku tak bisa memenuhi ataupun menolaknya.

"Kumohon..."

Tapi aku juga menyadari bahwa aku tak bisa menolak permintaan Inoue-san. Permintaan yang harusnya sudah bisa kutebak dengan mudah.

Aku akan segera menyesalinya.

**XXXXX**

Suara Hirenkyaku berdenging halus di bawah kakiku. Coba saja aku menyadarinya lebih awal, mungkin ini dapat membantuku di pertarunganku sebelumnya. Dan mungkin saja aku dapat menyelamatkan Inoue-san lebih cepat.

Namun jauh sebelum aku dapat meraih lubang itu, sebuah reiatsu menghantam tubuhku. Tidak, ini terlalu berbeda dengan reiatsu yang kurasakan selama ini. Yang terasa kental dan berat... seolah-olah ini bukan reitasu, terasa seperti ada laut di atas langit...

Ini lebih dari cukup untuk memberitahuku bahwa aku harus bergegas menyusul Ichigo. Aku terus memacu reiatsuku menuju atas kubah.

Sesampainya di sana, kami saling bergegas mencari Kurosaki. Namun anehnya, aku tak dapat merasakan reiatsu Kurosaki. Tapi tak perlu waktu lama untuk mencari dirinya, karena tatapan mata Inoue-san menjelaskan semuanya.

Dua buah bayangan di puncak menara itu. Kurosaki dan sang Espada. Aku terkejut melihat sosok Espada itu. Tapi keadaan Kurosaki lebih mengejutkanku.

Dia tak bergerak. Aku pun tak dapat merasakan reiatsunya. Ini tidak mungkin... Kurosaki tak mungkin mati kan?

Tapi keraguanku segera sirna setelah sang Espada menembak Cero hitamnya menembus dada Kurosaki. Kemudian dia melempar tubuh Kurosaki seakan itu hanya sampah tak berharga. Teriakan Inoue-san memenuhi udara Hueco Mundo yang menyesakkan.

Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Jeritan Inoue-san, reiatsu Espada yang berat dan hitam, dan langit berhiaskan bulan sabit abadi. Aku.. tak percaya Kurosaki kalah. Aku percaya padanya dia mampu menjaga Inoue-san.

Tapi ternyata aku salah. Ternyata Kurosaki tak mampu melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba sang Espada muncul di depan Inoue-san. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Tanpa Kurosaki, takkan ada yang melindunginya selain diriku! Dengan sigap aku menembakkan busurku tepat kepada sang ESpada.

Namun pada saat itu juga, sebuah pertanyaan kembali terngiang di kepalaku.

Bersamaan dengan panahku ditangkis oleh sebelah sayapnya, pertanyaan itu kembali menghampiriku. Mengapa Inoue-san begitu berharga untukku?

Aku mengumpulkan reiatsuku menuju Ginrei Kojaku, bersiap untuk melancarkan Licht Regen. Mengapa aku rela mengorbankan diriku untuknya, walau bahkan dia hampir tak melihat diriku?

Sesaat debu menghalangi pandanganku menuju sang Espada. Tirai debu pun menghilang perlahan, menampilkan sesosok hitam berdiri tegak tanpa tergores sedikitpun. Dia memang pantas menjadi Espada.

Aku menoleh cepat ke belakang. Inoue-san sudah berada di samping Kurosaki. Dengan ini aku hampir yakin Kurosaki pasti baik-baik saja.

Kurosaki... entah kenapa aku merasa dia lebih beruntung bagiku. Dia mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup untuk melindungi siapa saja, termasuk Inoue-san. Tidak seperti aku yang bahkan perlu bantuannya hanya untuk melindungi Inoue-san.

Sial, aku terlalu lengah sampai-sampai aku tak dapat merasakan hawa kehadiran sang Espada. Dengan sangat cepat dia menyambar lengan kiriku dan memutuskannya tanpa susah payah. Kemudian dia melemparku ke belakang dengan sangat keras. Aku harus berterimakasih kepada insting bertarungku yang mampu menjaga keseimbanganku.

Darah bercucuran dari tangan kiriku. Sakit memang, namun tak sesakit melihat Inoue-san menangis. Untung aku sempat memakai obat bius untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Pandanganku tetap lurus menuju sang Espada. Seele Schneider telah kupersiapkan di tangan kananku. Sebelum aku menerjang maju, pandangan tetap tak lepas dari Inoue-san. Mungkin aku tak bisa melindunginya dari kesedihannya, tapi ada satu hal yang bisa kulakukan.

Aku melemparkan diriku maju. Mungkin ini bunuh diri, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku akan melindungi Inoue-san karena dia berharga bagiku. Namun mengapa dia berharga bagiku? Dia bukan keluargaku. Dia temanku, ya itu benar. Namun tidak, lebih dari itu, aku tahu itu. Lalu mengapa dia berharga bagiku?

Sesaat sebelum kutebaskan Seele Schneiderku, sebelum sang Espada menyerangku, aku menemukan jawbannya.

Dia menyegarkan hariku dengan tawa cerianya.

Dia mendukung dengan kata-kata penuh semangatnya.

Dia...

Dia...

Dia... mampu memberiku secercah cahaya putih di hatiku yang terpuruk di tengah kebusukan dunia ini.

Senyum kecil terbentuk di wajahku. Mungkin karena hal bodoh yang kulakukan ini aku akan terbunuh. Tidak, aku tidak sedih ataupun takut, aku bahagia. Aku bahagia karena mampu menemukan apa yang kucari di dalam diriku selama ini. Dia tak perlu mengetahuinya, tak masalah jika aku terus terabaikan olehnya.

Jika aku mati, biarkanlah aku mati bersama anak-anak panah kebanggan yang menusuk jantungku dan sebuah perasaan putih suci di hatiku.

**-END-**

Hah...hah... akhirnya... fic ini... selesai juga!*semaput di depan laptop* Duh, udah telat baget ngumpulinnya (udah lewat bulan September!DX), malah lebih abal-abal dari yang diperkirakan...*pundung di pojok* Duh, maklumlah, lagi kena writer's block akut belom lagi tekanan waktu yang ga cukup. Yah, jadilah ini, fic abal-abal seabal-abalnya fic yang DarkTigrex buat...:'(

DarkTigrex tahu, karena keteledoran DarkTigrex sendiri makanya fic ini menjadi SANGAT ANCUR. Namun DarkTigrex akan terus berusaha menjadi lebih baik lagi!

Karena itu, dukungan, kritik dan saran para readers sekalian sangat DarkTigrex butuhkan. Akhir kata, Review please?:)


End file.
